


Taking Care of You

by Alfsecret



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfsecret/pseuds/Alfsecret
Summary: Just a story when Im Jaebeom taking care of Park Jinyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this story after I watched Markson Show on ASC Ep. 144, when Jackson misinterpret Eric's question "who will have the prettiest wife in GOT?" but Jackson answered that Jaebeom and Jinyoung will be the second best couple beside him and Mark, because they take care of each other very well. 
> 
> This is my first time to make a fiction about JJP. So I'm sorry when there are mistakes! T.T  
> Feel free to critics me. If there are some similarity with other fictions, I'm so sorry

-o- 

“Good night everybody. You can have a rest all you want. We have 5 days off.” Said Jaebeom after they’re getting into their dorm. It was just the end of their hectic day. One of lots of their hectic days to be exact. 

After pecking Jinyoung’s temple softly, he gets into his and Jackson’s room to have a rest because of his tired body. Not feeling a bit strange of Jinyoung’s lack of response. Only a small nod actually isn’t Jinyoung at all. 

‘He’s just too tired.’ 

-o- 

“Hyung…” 

“Hyung…”

“Jaebeom hyung wake up!” 

After Jackson shaking a little harsh on Jaebeom’s shoulder, finally the older woke up with a little groan when he glance at the clock and realize it was 3 a.m. 

“What? I’ll kill you right then if it’s not even important at all.” Said Jaebeom, a little bit grumpy.

“Yugyeom told me that Jinyoungie got a fever. A high fever to be exact. And you know that Jinyoung would never listen to both maknaes. He only listens to you actually.” 

Hearing his lover is sick, he immediately sit up and running his hands on his hair. Feeling frustrated and guilty because, how can he didn’t notice of Jinyoung’s strange behavior and only think that he’s too tired (actually, he can felt that Jinyoung’s temple was a bit warm, too warm for a normal heat. But he’s just too tired too to realize that earlier.) 

“Bring me a towel and a bowl of water.” 

-o- 

“I said I’m fine Bam-ah. You can go back to your bed.” Said Jinyoung silently while pushing Bambam’s body off his bed weakly. 

“No hyung. Are you kidding me? You have a fever. A High fever. How can you be fine?” giving his hyung disbelieving face, Bambam touched Jinyoung’s arm to confirming his temperature once again. 

“I’m really fine Bambam, it’s just, I’m too tired. After a little bit of sleep I’ll be fi-“ 

“I’ll take care of him Bam-ah. Go back to your bed. Thanks to accompany him for a while.” 

Jinyoung just close his eyes when someone with a really familiar voice, a voice that he knows by his heart, cut his words. He opened his eyes when he felt a cold hand caressing his burning cheeks. 

“Hey babe..” 

“Hyung…” 

“How do you feel?” asked Jaebeom while putting a wet towel onto Jinyoung’s warm forehead. 

“I’m ok hyung. You shouldn’t worry me.” Jinyoung answered weakly as he stare at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes. 

“You know that I cannot be tricked with that, right?” 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t noticed it earlier and now you have a fever.” Said Jaebeom with guilty all on his face. He caressed Jinyoung’s burning cheeks slowly. Afraid to make it hurts if he’s not caressing it slowly. 

Seeing his boyfriend feeling guilty because of his condition, Jinyoung just shakes his head lightly. Smiling weakly and closed his eyes when he felt his head pounding even more. 

“What’s wrong?” sensing that Jinyoung felt pain in one part of his body, Jaebeom became a bit of panic. While changing the wet towel and placing it again on the younger’s forehead, he rub his thumb on Jinyoung’s knuckles.

“My head..” 

“What’s wrong with your head hm?” looking at his closed eyes boyfriend, Jaebeom caressing Jinyoung’s cheeks softly with his another hand then pecking Jinyoung’s nose, and his cheeks slowly. 

“It’s so painful..” answering his boyfriend silently, Jinyoung grab his hyung’s hand on his cheeks while smiling weakly when he felt Jaebeom’s lips on his neck, giving it butterfly kisses. 

“I’ll take a medicine first. Try not to fall asleep, ok?” 

After watching his boyfriend only gave him a small nod, he then quickly going out from Jinyoung’s room and going to the kitchen, searching for a fever medicine and grabbing a glass of warm water. 

“Here, drink it first babe.” Said Jaebeom while helping his lover to sit up. 

“Don’t want to. It’s bitter. I hate the taste.” Jinyoung answered as he made a pouting lips and grabs Jaebeom’s arm tightly to make his body steady. 

Jinyoung immediately opened his eyes and tightening his grabs on Jaebeom’s arm when he realized what just Jaebeom did to him after some nibbling in his bottom lip. 

“If you like it, then it’s not a medicine babe. All people in this world will decide to get sick.” 

“Hyung what are you doing just now? I’m sick! You will get sick like me!” he yelled softly while hit Jaebeom’s arm weakly.

“Can’t help. I can’t resist your cuteness. You know? You’re just too cute when you closed your eyes and pouted your lips. Now, eat your medicine babe, and then go to sleep.” Said Jaebeom while caressing Jinyoung’s hair softly--and little pecks in every words he said--

Jinyoung finally gave up and eat his medicine while crunching his nose because the taste just hit his tongue. He made a disgusted face and a sigh escape from his lips when he felt the medicine finally inside his stomach. 

“Good job. Now lay down and go to sleep.” 

Jaebeom got up from Jinyoung’s bed after laying Jinyoung down and going to go out from Jinyoung’s bedroom when a warm hand grab his wrist. 

“Don’t you want to stay with your sick boyfriend hyung? 

“I just want to bring the glass in the kitchen Jinyoung-ah.” Smiling at his boyfriend’s cuteness, Jaebeom turned around and pecking Jinyoung’s pouting lips once again and going out from Jinyoung’s room leaving a shocked Jinyoung. 

After seeing Jaebeom come out from his room, Jinyoung can’t help but smiling from ear to ear. Feeling happy that his boyfriend gave him a full attention and affection to him. Even though it’s because he’s sick. Actually Jaebeom always giving him more affection and attention than the other member. But sometimes, he just want to be a selfish boyfriend. He wants all of Jaebeom’s attention to him. Sometimes. When he is at his time to become a clingy boyfriend. 

While Jaebeom came back to Jinyoung’s room, he saw his boyfriend already positioned himself in the other side of his bed. Made enough room to Jaebum to sleep beside him. 

Laying his body beside Jinyoung slowly, Jaebeom hugs Jinyoung’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Not wanting to wake Jinyoung up when he realize that Jinyoung is already asleep. 

He tightening his hug on Jinyoung’s slender waist and smiling fondly when he felt Jinyoung snuggled his nose to Jaebeom’s intersection of shoulder and neck. 

“I love you Park Jinyoung. And please get well soon babe.” After kissing Jinyoung’s warm forehead and humming a soft lullaby, he then fall asleep. 

-o- 

After a whole day of bed resting--with lots of love and full attention credit by Im Jaebeom--, and a day of sleeping without wake up to do his responsibilities--for being a good mom for the other members--, finally Jinyoung recover from his fever. He even made a breakfast for his members. 

“Mom! Jinyoungie! Finally you came out form your room! It felt so boring when you aren’t here even just for two days!” shouted Jackson excitedly while hugging Jinyoung tightly. 

“Yah! I can’t breath Jackson-ah!” 

After a little bit of struggling to release himself from a breath-taking-hug, he quickly prepare the dining table when the other members woke up and greets him a good morning.

“Breakfast is ready ~” shouted Jinyoung to his children—slash—member.

The boys starting to gather themselves to the dining table and start to eat peacefully. Until Jinyoung feel a soft tap on his shoulder.

“Hyung,” called Youngjae.

“What?”

“I tried to wake Jaebeom hyung up by knocking his room. I already knocking his door 10 minutes, but he didn’t give me an answer.” Said Youngjae with his innocent face. 

“Didn’t you wake him up Jackson-ah?” asked Jinyoung curiously to Jackson that only give him a little shrug. 

“He seems so tired that I didn’t have the heart to wake him. You know, he stayed up all night to take care of you.” 

“I got it. Sit down here Youngjae-ya. I’ll try to wake him up. I feel something’s wrong.” 

-o- 

*knock knock* 

*knock knock* 

“Hyung? Are you awake.” Asked Jinyoung softly.

“Hyung I’m coming..”

When he still got no response from his boyfriend, he decided to come to Jaebeom’s room calmly then shouted a silent ‘omo’ when he saw Jaebeom curled in his blanket on his bed.

“Hyung..”

“Hyung, it’s me, Jinyoungie. What’s wrong with you, hm? Did you not feeling well?” said Jinyoung while trying to grab Jaebeom’s hand which is inside the blanket making a big fluffy ball with his body. 

He touched Jaebeom’s forehead when he have a conclusion why his boyfriend acted like that. He flicks it softly when he felt it warm--a bit hotter that warm--

“I’ve told you not to kiss me while I’m sick, right?” said Jinyoung when Jaebeom changing his position to rest his head on Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung instinctively caressing Jaebeom’s hair softly. While holding a chuckle when looking at Jaebeom’s cute behavior. 

“I’ll take a medicine, move.”

“Don’t--just stay like this. I have a really bad headache this morning.” After a bit struggling to make his position comfortable, Jinyoung finally gave in and lay his body besides his boyfriend’s weak body. He tightening his hugs on Jaebeom’s body when he felt a pair of strong arms--that felt so weak right now-- pulling him closer and a warm forehead snuggling to the intersection between his neck and shoulder.

*knock knock* 

“Come in.” said Jinyoung slowly while patting Jaebeom’s back softly. 

“Eomma, is Jaebeom hyung alright?” asked someone which Jinyoung realized was their maknae Yugyeom. 

“Yeah, he’s alright Gyeom-ah.” Answered Jinyoung softly. He try to release the hug, but he only can release a soft sigh when he felt a pair of lips kissing his soft spot behind his ear. Jaebeom’s way to make him not moving from his position, eh? 

“Come here Yugyeom-ah.” Beckoned Jinyoung to Yugyeom that he obediently did. 

“Can you please bring me a fever medicine at the first-aid box in the kitchen and a glass of warm water for Jaebeom hyung, please?” and with a single nod, Yugyeom get out from the bedroom to do his task. 

“Hyung, can you please let me go for a while? I’m just going to make a bowl of porridge or soup for you.” Said Jinyoung while caressing Jaebeom’s hair softly. But being a natural stubborn since God knows, Jaebeom just snuggling further to the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. 

“Hyung~ please, you didn’t eat your dinner last night, right? You stayed up all night because of me.”

*knock knock* 

“This is the medicine you requested hyung. Anything else?” asked Yugyeom while placing the medicine on the table beside Jaebeom’s bed. Jinyoung only shake his head and mouthing a small ‘gomawo’ to the maknae. 

“Hyung get up for a while.”

“Hyung…”

“Babe, get up for a while, hm?” Jinyoung finally take out his card. He whispered to Jaebeom’s ear while showering Jaebeom kisses all over his. Except his lips of course. 

Showing his weak smile to his lover when Jinyoung showered him with kisses, finally Jaebeom release his arms from Jinyoung and get up slowly with the help of Yugyeom. 

“Daddy! Jaebeom hyung! Oh my God hyung what’s wrong with you! You look so weak and cute in Jinyoung’s arms right now!” shouted Jackson when he entered Jaebeom’s room. Jaebeom feel a bit irritated when Jackson called him cute, but he only shut his eyes tightly when he feels his head pounding so hard when he want to snapped back to Jackson. 

“Keep your voice low Jackson.” Shushed Jinyoung when he realize Jaebeom’s state. He rubs Jaebeom’s temple slowly to ease his boyfriend’s headache and kissing his tip of nose. 

“I think you just recover from your fever Jinyoung-ah?” asked Mark who suddenly standing beside Jackson. 

“Whoa! Hyung! What are you doing with Jinyoung inside his bedroom for 2 days?! Until you get sick right after him!” shouted Jackson wich earning him a hard-soft slap on the back of his head from his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung can feel Jaebeom smirking against his neck while he was trying to hide his pink cheeks. 

“We didn’t do anything!” 

“Sure you are Jinyoungie~” 

“Shut up Mark!”

“It’s ‘Mark hyung’ for you young man.” 

Jinyoung wants to argue back to Mark, but he only let out a loud moan when he felt his soft spot being sucked and nibbled by Jaebeom (again). Jinyoung quickly closed his mouth with his back hand and slapped Jaebeom’s arm that circled on his waist. 

“That’s it! Eww hyung you even make out with Jinyoung while you’re sick!” 

“Let’s get out from here Gaga, I’m not going to deal with your ‘friend’ because of this.” 

After a little loud thud from Jaebeom’s door, finally Jaebum looked up at his boyfriend’s red face and give him a weak smirk. Which earning him a soft slap on his arm that still circling on Jinyoung’s slender waist once again. 

“That’s the best way to shut them up.”

“Such a bad hyung you are, huh?”

“I’m a good hyung only for you.”

“One hundred percent sure that you are not even a bit ‘good’ to me.”

“At least I’m a good boyfriend for you.”

“Who said you are a good boyfriend for me?”

“I’m not? Well, then I’m a good partner on bed.”

“Shut up!” 

“Kiss me first.”

“Get well first, then I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Even fucking you in our waiting room?” 

“Fuck you Im Jaebeom.” 

“Na’ah. I’m the one who gonna fuck you babe~” Jaebeom crunched his face when he felt a pain on his side. Thanks to Jinyoung that pinched him a little bit hard. He then placed his head on his pillow again when he felt drowsy. Thanks to the medicine. 

“Get well really soon honey. It makes me sad when looking at your weak body like this. Although I like it. You look so cute when you curled in me. But it makes my heart hurt you know? And I’m the one who make you sick like this.” Said Jinyoung while kissing Jaebeom’s forehead softly. 

“I hate it when you blame yourself for nothing. It’s none of our fault. It’s just the time I have to get in fever right after you, understand?” Jaebeom looked up to watch Jinyoung’s face, frowned slightly as he cupped Jinyoung’s face and rubbing his thumb on his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“I love you..” said Jaebeom after receiving a small nod from Jinyoung. 

“I love you too hyung.” Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a soft kiss on the corner of his lips that earned a soft smile from the owner. And after that, they spend their day to sleep in each other’s arms. 

-o- 

“I love it when I saw them taking care of each other. Don’t you think so Gaga?” 

“Eum. I can feel their love. It’s like the air that we breath in this dorm is full of their love. It makes me happy even just watching them share their love.” Answered Jackson to Mark when they decided to check on the parents of the group. 

“Whoaa I got goosebumps on me hyung when I heard you said like that to Mark hyung.” Teased Bambam behind them. 

“Look in front of you and you’ll have a real goosebumps Bam.” 

Curious of Jackson’s words, Bambam looks into Jaebeom’s bedroom and catching a rare scene. When The-Cool-Hearted-Man-Im-Jaebeom snuggling so cutely in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and wrapping his arm on Jinyoung’s slender waist tightly. While Jinyoung hugged him as tightly as he can. Not too tight to make a space for Jaebeom to breath. Sometimes he –unconsiously-- caressing Jaebeom’s broad back and automatically Jaebeom will snuggled even further to the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Too lovely to my innocent eyes hyung.” Said Yugyeom somewhere. 

“You love to do it too when you’re with Bambam, Yugyeom-ah. Don’t pretend to be such an oh-so-pure giant baby.” Snapped Youngjae from the kitchen. Which earning him a soft laugh from Mark and Jackson. 

“I suddenly wonder, what if someday they had a fight? I mean a real fight. Not just an argument they sometimes did.” Said Yugyeom when the five of the members seat in their family room. 

“It will be so scary I think. Since they never really had a fight.” Said Bambam while playing Yugyeom’s hair behind the latter. 

“Yeah I think so. Jinyoung is the only one who can make Jaebeom’s anger down. And it goes the same with Jinyoung.” Jackson nodding all along with his boyfriend’s answer. 

“Just hope they’ll never have a fight guys.”


End file.
